The invention relates to an arrangement for mounting loading platform systems on the chassis or frame of trailers, semi-trailers and other vehicles, wherein the chassis or frame includes at least two spaced frame members.
As disclosed for example in EP-A-0 808 747 (U.S. Ser. No. 09/635,963), loading platform systems, which may be manufactured as complete units, are mounted on chassis-frame structures of vehicles by means of relatively complicated structures. The loading platform systems are never manufactured by the vehicle manufacturers and are provided for different types of vehicles. The vehicle frames are generally also different as there are, unfortunately, no standards for distances between the frame members of the various vehicles on which loading platform systems are to be mounted. Although, among European manufacturers, a certain standard for the distances between the frame members of the chassis-frame arrangements of vehicles has been established, there are still differences between different vehicle sizes. It is therefore generally necessary to individually adapt the loading platform system to different frame member distances of the different chassis-frame arrangements by way of relatively expensive adaptation structures and procedures in order to mount a loading platform system to the frame members of a vehicle.
In trailers pulled by tractors or semi-trailers, on which a loading platform system is to be mounted, the distance between the frame members forming the trailer support structure is not standardized in any way. On one hand, the distance between frame members of trailers and semi-trailers is very different from the frame member distances of the trucks; on the other hand the distance between the frame members of trailers and semi-trailers is substantially greater than that between the frame members of the trucks or tractors pulling the trailers. But also the distances between the frame members of trailers and semi-trailers are different from one manufacturer to the other, even within the European community, to such a degree that, in addition to expensive adaptation structures, expensive support structure must be installed for bridging the relatively large distances between the frame members.
These adaptation structures, provided in addition to the support structures which bridge the large distances between the frame members and on which the loading platform is supported by way of the adaptation structures, are members which must also be especially provided or adapted to a particular vehicle. Such adaptation is partially performed by the manufacturers of the trailers and semi-trailers and partially by the manufacturer of the loading platform system. In any case, it requires substantial efforts and a substantial amount of time so that the adaptation expenses approach the costs of the highly complex loading platform system itself. And this of course, is unacceptable. In this connection, sometimes the chassis frame arrangement needs to be changed during the installation of the loading platform system which may even result in a weakening of the chassis-frame structure. Even if this should not be the case, technical expert inspection and approval of the change by an appropriate government agency or other authorities is required. This further increases the expenses for the installation of a loading platform system.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a loading platform system which can be easily and rapidly mounted on chassis-frame structures of trailers, semi-trailers and other vehicles with differently spaced frame members and without the need for changes to the frame and chassis structures of the vehicles. The system is to be simple in design and relatively inexpensive to manufacture and install. The system should be adapted to be installed by the manufacturers of trailers semi-trailers and other vehicles or it may be installed later as an accessory.
In an arrangement for mounting a loading platform system on the chassis or frame of a vehicle having longitudinal vehicle frame members disposed in spaced relationship, a transverse support frame structure having and adjustable transverse length is provided permitting adaptation of the transverse support frame structure to the distance between the longitudinal vehicle frame members for mounting the transverse support frame structure to the longitudinal vehicle frame members. The transverse support frame structure includes means for removably supporting the loading platform system.
The advantage of the arrangement according to the invention resides essentially in the fact that the transverse support frame structure is width-adjustable so that it can be easily and rapidly adapted to the different distances between the frame members of the chassis-frames of trailers, semi-trailers and other vehicles. As a result, the different design-distances between the frame members of vehicles of different manufacturers are no longer of grave consequences. The length-adjustable transverse elements are furthermore of simple design and can be manufactured at relatively low costs since only one uniform transverse frame structure, which fits all vehicles, is to be provided and kept in stock. Any distance between the frame members of chassis-frame systems of commercially available trailers, semi-trailers and other vehicles can be accommodated with the transverse frame structure according to the invention. Expensive adaptation structures and additional support structures, which bridge the space between the frame members and on which the adaptation structures are mounted are eliminated. There is also no need for a modification of the frame members to permit the mounting of the loading platform system.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention the transverse frame structure consists of at least two transverse frame members which are disposed in spaced relationship so that, with a sufficiently large spacing of the transverse frame members from each other, the forces resulting from the weight of the loading platform system and the load disposed on the loading platform during operation of the loading platform system as well as the resulting torque, are transferred to the frame members of the vehicle frame in an elegant manner.
The transverse frame members forming the transverse frame structure may be in the form of tubes of any cross-sectional shape. Preferably, however, the transverse frame members have a U-shaped cross-section. The transverse frame members should provide for maximum stability with minimal weight. Tubular or U-shaped unfinished frame members are available commercially in any size and wall thickness so that expensive especially manufactured frame structures are not required. As a result, the transverse frame structure can be inexpensively manufactured. The unfinished frame members must only be cut to size for use in the construction of the transverse frame structure.
The length-adjustability of the transverse frame members can be achieved for tubular frame members by arranging the tubular sections telescopically within one another. For U-shaped frame members, two-different sizes may be selected such that one of two frame member sections is nested in the other that is the U-shaped frame member of greater inner width forms a channel in which the U-shaped frame member section of smaller width is snugly received and in which it is longitudinally slidable.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the transverse frame structure comprises at least two, preferably three, transverse frame member sections which are slidable relative to each other for adjustment of the transverse frame structure to the distance between the vehicle frame members. With three transverse frame member sections, the two outer sections can be attached to the vehicle frame members while the inner frame member section can be centered between the vehicle frame members. In this way, the loading platform system can be easily properly positioned in the lateral center of the trailer, semi-trailer or other vehicle.
The transverse frame structure may be attached to the vehicle frame members in any suitable manner, for example, by clamps or by bolts. The transverse frame members however are preferably provided at opposite ends with a mounting structure, which may be a plate-like mounting flange.
Although, after adjusting the transverse frame structure to the distance between the vehicle fame members, the transverse frame structure could be welded to the vehicles frame membersxe2x80x94which procedure is acceptable only under certain conditions xe2x80x94it is advantageous if the mounting structure includes a plurality of holes so that the transverse frame structure can be removably attached to the vehicle frame members by bolts. Corresponding holes in the vehicle frame members could already be provided by the manufacturers of the vehicles. Of course, the respective holes could also be drilled by the installer of the loading platform system.
In another advantageous embodiment, two spaced transverse frame members may be joined by two spaced connecting elements by way of which the loading platform system is mounted to the transverse frame members. The connecting elements may be integral parts of the loading platform system as it is described in EP-A-0 808 747. In this case, the transverse frame members may be supplied already attached to the connecting elements. They could be attached to the connecting elements during manufacture of the loading platform system. With a three-section transverse frame member, the connecting elements, for example, are mounted to the center sections of the transverse frame members. For mounting the loading platform system to a vehicle frame, the two outer sections of the transverse frame members then only need to be position-adjusted so as to fit the transverse frame member between the longitudinal vehicle frame members.
The removable mounting arrangement of the connecting elements or, respectively, of the whole loading platform system by the provision of bolt connections represents one possible solution. In another very advantageous embodiment, the connecting elements and, together therewith, the loading platform system, are connected to the transverse frame elements by locking structures by which the connecting elements and the transverse frame elements can be firmly interlocked. In this way, the loading platform system can be mounted to the transverse frame members without the use of any tools, that is, after mounting of the transverse frame members to the vehicle frame members, the loading platform can be mounted to the vehicle without the use of tools.
In the embodiment in which the connecting elements are provided as part of the loading platform system, the connecting elements may be mounted to the transverse frame members by bolt connections rather than by welding. Such an arrangement facilitates servicing of the loading platform system or its replacement as it can easily by removed and reinstalled for service or for the repair of damages.
Since only relatively small forces are effective on the loading platform in the longitudinal direction of the transverse frame members and the distance between the vehicle frame members is predetermined by the vehicle design, no extensive means are needed to maintain the transverse frame members at the length to which they have been adjusted for a particular vehicle. To permit proper length adjustment of the transverse frame members, the transverse frame member sections are preferably provided with a plurality of holes by way of which the transverse frame member sections can be bolted together so as to provide for the desired transverse frame member length.
The invention will become more readily apparent from the following description of a particular embodiment thereof on the basis of the accompanying drawings.